


Knowing the Score

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing the Score, written by Sophie, Read by Cinderlily<br/>For the 2015 Hockey Big Bang</p><p>This is an AMAZING story, highly recommend you read it in it's original form as it is AWESOMELY formatted and I loved reading it. She also helped me with my butchering of French so Merci beaucoup et pardon. (I took French literally 14 years ago. :/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing the Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knowing the Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123756) by [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=21mcj15)

[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fesyimjef38woj9/Knowing%20the%20Score.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
